NO MONEY
by Xin hiered
Summary: Luhan namja berusia 18 tahun menjadi korban dari sepupunya. yang telah menjual dirinya untuk membayar hutang-hutang sepupunya itu, hingga ia bertemu dengan Sehun sang penguasa terkaya yang dingin, yang telah membeli dirinya senilai 120 milyar / HUNHAN AND OTHER EXO MEMBER / YAOI / REMAKE KARTUN OKANE GA NAI
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo salam kenal semua...**

 **gw newbie disini dan ini epep pertama gw diFFN, biasanya gw hanya sebagai reader, tpi sekarang gw mau menyumbangkan khayalan gw lewat epep ini...**

 **jelas masih begitu amatiran, abal-abal...**

 **ini juga remake dari kartun yaoi yang pernah gw tonton judul OKANE GA NAI...**

 **ada yang tau sama kartun itu?...**

 **tapi gk semuanya gw sesuai dengan cerita aslinya...**

 **ada beberapa yang gw tambahin kok**

 **yaudah sekian cuap-cuap alias basa-basi dari gw, ni langsung ja baca and moga kalian suka yahh^^**

 **so selamat menikmati...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ NO MONEY ~**

.

.

.

 **Summary :**  
Luhan namja berusia 18 tahun menjadi korban dari sepupunya, yang telah menjual dirinya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang sepupunya itu. hingga ia bertemu dengan Sehun sang pengusaha terkaya yg dingin. yg telah membeli dirinya senilai 120 milyar.  
 **Tittle :** No Money  
 **By :** Xin  
 **Genre :** Romance and Hurt  
 **Rating :** M(18+)  
 **Cast :** Oh Sehun, Luhan and other exo member  
 **Warning :** BoysLove, boyxboy (Yaoi), gaje, typo dimana-dimana, berunsur kata-kata yg tak baik, yadong max 18+ *apadah

.

.

.

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01-prolog**

Malam yang mulai larut tak membuat kota besar ini terlihat sepi. justru tampak ramai setiap detiknya. seperti diruangan luas ini, yg terdapat hampir ratusan para pria-pria berjas mahal, dari yang dewasa hingga paruh baya duduk berkumpul. menatap penasaran kearah sebuah panggung didepan sana. semakin ramai kala tirai emas panggung itu mulai berbuka perlahan. sedikit demi sedikit mmperlihatkan apa yang ada dibalik tirai itu. hingga akhirnya keseluruhan tirai itu terbuka lebar.

"malam ini, akan menjadi malam istimewa untuk para tuan-tuan sekalian, dimana kami akan menawarkan hal yang sangat special kepada tuan-tuan disini." seru seorg Mc tersebut menunjuk kearah sampingnya, dimana terdapat sosok mungil duduk tak berdaya dilantai panggung itu. wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena kepalanya yang ia tundukkan.  
"Xi Luhan seorang pelajar berusia 18 tahun, berwajah manis dan cantik, tubuh mungil dan mulus, anda semua bisa melihatnya bukan?!." seru mc itu menarik sedikit sebuah rantai besi yang terpasang dileher sosok mungil itu. sosok mungil yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan.  
pemuda manis yang tak berdaya berpenampilan sangat menyedihkan. tubuh mungil, mulusnya terekspos begitu saja, telanjang tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya.  
dengan kedua tangan yang terikat oleh sebuah pita berwarna merah. wajahnya yang tadi tak terlihat jelas kini terdongak paksa akibat ulah mc itu, yang menarik seenaknya rantai yang terpasang dilehernya itu. tatapan sayu dengan ringisan kecil itulah yang hanya bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini.  
"dan yang terlebih lagi dia masih sangat segar dan perawan." mc itu mendekat berjongkok disamping Luhan dan dengan kasarnya ia membuka kedua paha Luhan selebar mungkin. memperlihatkan sesuatu hal berharga milik Luhan terlihat begitu saja oleh para pria didepan sana.  
"Woahhh..." seru kagum serta heboh para pria itu.  
"oke, kami akan mulai membuka penawaran pertama senilai 50 milyar!,"  
"55 milyar." seru salah satu pria disana.  
"60." sahut pria lainnya.  
"70."  
"75."  
"80."  
"90." hingga seterusnya para pria itu berseru bersaing menawarkan harga semahal mungkin untuk mendapatkan Luhan.  
"100 milyar."  
"oke, kami punya 100 milyar pertama, apa ada yang lain?." tanya mc itu menunggu penawaran yang lebih tinggi dari 100 milyar itu.  
"baik, tidak ada yang lain, jadi akan terjual dengan penawaran terakhir jatuh pada 100 milyar, dan kami nyatakan..."  
"120 milyar." baru saja mc itu akan meresmikan penawaran tersebut, terhenti tiba-tiba begitu saja kala seseorg pria datang dan berdiri didepan Luhan, berseru keras dengan menumpahkan isi koper yang ia bawa. koper berisikan uang yang berjumlah tak sedikit. uang itu berhamburan dilantai membuat semua terkejut bukan main yang menyaksikannya.  
"120 milyar, dan ini tunai." seru seseorang pria itu. Luhan yang terkejut mendongak menatap bengong pria didepannya itu. pria yang telah membeli dirinya senilai 120 milyar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ NO Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hujan masih berlangsung ia terdiam menunduk membiarkan hujan terus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. luka sembab dan darahnya ikut terbasahi oleh air hingga luka-luka itu sedikit terlihat samar. ia duduk diam menatap sendu genang air ditanah itu._  
 _ **Tap**_  
 _ **Tap**_  
 _sebuah sepasang sepatu terlihat dipandangannya. ia tau saat ini ada seseorang berdiri dihadapannya._  
 _"j-jeogiyo, apa anda tidak apa-apa?." ia terus terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan seseorang itu._  
 _"a-anda terlihat terluka, dan hujan masih deras jika anda mau pakailah payung milik saya." ia sedikit mendongak saat melihat sebuah tangan tengah menyodorkannya payung kearahnya._  
 _'tangan itu...'_  
 _ia mencoba mendongak lagi melihat siapa sosok itu, hingga hal pertamanya ia lihat adalah wajah manis sosok didepannya itu. tatapan teduh dan lembut membuatnya merasa menghangat ditengah derasnya hujan yang melanda mereka._  
 _'wajah itu...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

 **wokeh gimana?**

 **gk bagus?,emang**

 **sebenarnya ini sudah pernah gw share tapi cuma difb doang, dan itu digrup...**

 **baru kali ini ja gw publshnya dimari...**

 **so tolong reviewnya yahh...**

 **bagi yang mau dilanjut...**

 **dan yang mau lebih kenal sama gw**

 **add ja ni fbnya : xin hiered HunHan shipper**

 **dan akhir kata wassalam...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY READING GUYS^^**

 **BY : XIN**

 **MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ NO MONEY ~**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 02**

.

.

.

Sehun menatap diam sosok mungil yang terbaring lemah diranjang besarnya. tubuh mungil itu tertutupi oleh selimut putih tebal, hampir membuat tubuh itu tenggelam tak terlihat. ia mendekat duduk dipinggir ranjang, tetap pada tatapannya pada sosok mungil yang terlelap itu. Sehun perlahan menyentuh dagu si mungil dan mengangkatnya sedikit. perlahan menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis si mungil. baru saja Sehun akan mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir kecil itu, tiba-tiba si mungil bergerak pelan, lantas ia menjauhkan wajahnya.  
"eunghh..." sosok mungil itu melenguh pelan.  
'ah apa dia sudah sadar?.' batih Sehun. tepat setelah itu si mungil membuka perlahan kedua matanya. manik rusa indah yang penuh cahaya itu membuat Sehun tertegun sejenak.  
"kau sudah bangun?." tanya Sehun  
"ahh, heum akhh k-kepalaku..." ringis si mungil merasa kepalanya pusing.  
"sial, mereka sudah membuatmu begitu mabuk."  
"eh, mabuk?."  
"ne, mereka memberimu begitu banyak alkohol hingga kau mabuk." ucap Sehun.  
"akhh..." ringis kembali si mungil memegang kepalanya, sehun jadi sedikit cemas.  
"kau baik-baik saja?, apa perlu aku memanggil dokter?."  
"ah, a-aniya aku tidak apa-apa."  
"baiklah kau sebaiknya istirahat saja." Sehun hendak beranjak bangun, namun si mungil lebih dulu menahannya.  
"t-tunggu..." Sehun terhuyung kedepan akibat si mungil menarik dasi yang ia kenakan.  
"mwo?." mereka saling menatap bengong untuk beberapa saat, sebelum si mungil melepaskan genggamannya di dasi Sehun.  
"ah, m-mianhae." Sehun kembali berdiri membenarkan letak dasinya itu.  
"tidak apa-apa."  
"i-itu apa kau yang membawaku kemari?." tanya si mungil pelan.  
"hemm, aku yang membawamu kesini saat kau pingsan tadi."  
"k-kamsahamnida

." gumam si mungil membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.  
"untuk apa?."  
"k-karena kau sudah menolongku, membawaku pergi jauh dari tempat itu."  
"yah, sudah semestinya kan aku membawamu pergi dari tempat latnat seperti itu."  
"tempat latnat...ahh c-chen hyung...chen hyung." si mungil tiba" beranjak bangun menyibak selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya. turun dari ranjang hendak melangkah.  
"h-hey kau..."  
"akhh..." si mungil hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sehun tak cepat membekap tubuhnya, hingga tak terjatuh dilantai.  
"hey, kau tidak apa-apa?."  
"mian, aku hanya masih merasa pusing."  
"aku sudah katakan istirahat saja." Sehun mendudukkan si mungil diranjang itu.  
"tapi chen hyung... aku ingat dia membawaku ketempat itu, mengatakan ada urusan penting,lalu meninggalkanku disana, setelah itu aku tak ingat lagi"  
"ohh chen aku rasa dia masih ada disana."  
"benarkah?, kau mengenal chen hyung?."  
"hmm, sedikit."  
"apa kau temannya?.'  
"ahh i-itu mungkin..." Sehun memijit kepalanya sejenak.  
"syukurlah kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih jika kau benar temannya, dengan begitu kau bisa membawaku kepadanya." seru si mungil terlihat senang dengan senyumannya itu.  
"siapa bilang eoh?."  
"eh?."  
"kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, karena aku tak akan membiarkannya."  
"wae?, bukannya kau akan membawaku kembali padanya?." tanya heran si mungil, Sehun tersenyum miring mengambil sebuah amplop, lalu melemparkannya diranjang itu.  
"lihat dan bacalah!." pintanya.  
"apa ini?." si mungil mengambilnya, membuka dan membaca apa isi amplop itu.  
"Xi Luhan, tertera disurat itu bahwa secara resmi menjadi milik seorang Oh Sehun."  
"eh?, 120 milyar?."  
"hemm, 120 milyar secara tunai kau telah aku beli dengan resmi dari para keparat itu, bahkan asal kau tau chen yang kau sebut sebagai hyungmu itu telah menanda tangani surat tersebut, seorang hyung yang telah menjual sepupunya sendiri, apa kau tak sadar?." jelas Sehun. si mungil bernama Luhan itu terdiam dengan rasa terkejutnya mendengar semua ucapan Sehun barusan.  
"c-chen hyung." cicitnya pelan.  
"dan surat itu sudah jelas kau adalah milikku,karena aku lah yang membelimu dan membawamu ke apartementku."  
"Aniya, i-ini tidak benar chen hyung tidak mungkin melakukannya, kau berbohong chen hyung...aku harus bertemu dengannya..."  
"chen...chen...shit." Sehun menggeram kesal karena Luhan tak mempercayai ucapannya. dengan emosi ia mendekati Luhan menggenggam kasar kedua lengan Luhan.  
"Bodoh!, apa kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?, sudah jelas sepupumu itu lah yang telah menjual dirimu pada mereka, menjadikan dirimu seperti barang yang siap dilelang dengan harga yang mahal." bentak Sehun penuh amarah hingga Luhan merasa takut.  
"setelah dijual olehnya, kau masih ingin bertemu dengannya?, dasar bodoh."  
"HENTIKAN!." teriak Luhan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.  
"i-itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenaiku,dia tidak mungkin seperti itu padaku, jinjja aniya..." ronta Luhan menjadi.  
"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!."

 **SRET**

Sehun melebarkan matanya, saat merasa ada sesuatu cairan yang keluar dari kulit pipinya. begitu pula dengan Luhan ia terkejut.  
"aahh...m-mian." Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang ia tahan,lalu menyentuh pipinya yang terluka gores oleh pukulan Luhan tadi. ia menatap tajam tangannya yang terdapat sedikit darah disana.  
"Kau..." geramnya beralih pada Luhan.

 **BRUK**

"Akhh"  
"kau harus diberi pelajaran." setelah mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan keranjang. Sehun menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. membuka piyama Luhan dengan sekali tarikkan juga menahan kedua tangan Luhan diatas kepala si mungil.  
"Akh." Luhan kembali meringis.  
"aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu tapi kau malah memberontak dan membuatku marah eoh!." selanjutnya Sehun menaiki baju dalam yang masih melekat ditubuh Luhan hingga sebatas dadanya.  
"a-apa yang kau lakukan?." tanya Luhan mulai ketakutan.  
"seharusnya kau sadar, jika bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan bebas seperti ini eoh, kau sudah menjadi milikku jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu." ujar Sehun datar.  
"A-ahkhh..." lenguh Luhan saat Sehun mulai menjilat nipplenya.  
"dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakkan, aku tuanmu mulai saat ini jadi nikmatilah apa yang aku perbuat padamu sekarang." Sehun menyeringai, tanpa kesulitan menarik celana piyama Luhan lalu membuangnya begitu saja.  
"nikmatilah Luhan."  
"a-andwaeee..."

.

.

.

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"akhhh..a-aniya...akhh..."  
"aakhhh..."  
Luhan merintih dengan wajah yang telah dibasahi oleh air matanya. ini perih sungguh perih dimana Sehun tanpa berperasaan menyiksanya. tubuh mungil itu lagi-lagi tak mengenakan apa pun lemah dengan posisi menungging dihadapan Sehun yang sibuk mempermainkan tubuh bagian bawah Luhan. mengusap dan sesekali menjilatnya.  
"aahhh...akhh...h-hentikannn akh.." seakan tuli Sehun tak menanggapi apa pun rintihan Luhan yang terus menjerit dan memohon. tubuh itu bergetar hebat.  
"kau menikmatinya Luhan?." senyum remeh itu yang terhiasi diwajah tampan Sehun.  
"kau tau?, apa yang mereka katakan mengenai dirimu tadi, mereka bilang kau sangat special, dan terlebih lagi masih sangat perawan." oceh Sehun masih pada kegiatannya dan hanya bisa dibalas oleh rintihan juga desahan tertahan si mungil. ia menumpahkan sesuatu ke hole perawan Luhan dengan sengaja.  
"itu membuatku ingin membuktikannya apa benar kau masih perawan heum...,seperti ini!."

 **JLEB**

"AKHHH..." Luhan berteriak keras saat sesuatu keras entah apa itu menerobos masuk dengan kasar begitu saja ke man Holenya. sakit dan semakin perih, ini menyiksanya.  
"seperti ini bukan Xi Luhan."  
"Aakhhh...h-hentikann...k-ku mohonn akhh" jerit Luhan bersusah payah, namun Sehun justru semakin gencar. ia memasuk-keluarkan dua jari panjangnya itu di hole Luhan. hingga si mungil hanya bisa meremas seprai ranjang itu.  
"K-ku mohonn...h-hentikan...i-ini ssakit akhh.." Luhan merasa lemas dengan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun dibelakang tak pernah menyangka jika hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. merasa sangat tersiksa akibat ulah pria yang tak ia kenal, pria yang telah membeli dirinya senilai 120 milyar itu.  
selanjutnya Luhan tak henti mendesah pasrah antara sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia melewati puncak pertamanya dan itu membuat Sehun berhenti.  
"akhh...aahh...hahh...hahhh..." nafas tak karuan Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya. memandang sendu langit-langit kamar itu. sementara Sehun sibuk menjilati jari-jemarinya yang telah dilumuri oleh cairan pertama milik Luhan tanpa ada rasa jijik sama sekali.  
"ini menyenangkan bukan, dan ini belum berakhir Luhan." Luhan menegang dan terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Sehun membuka lebar kedua pahanya. menahan kuat lengan Luhan dengan satu tangannya, sedangakan tangan satunya lagi berusaha membuka celana yang ia kenakan  
"k-kau mau a-apa?." tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar.  
"memulai kembali." seringaian Sehun sungguh menakutkan bagi Luhan, selanjutnya si mungil kembali tersiksa, menjerit dan mendesah lemah. kali ini benda yang bersarang di holenya jauh lebih keras dan terasa penuh. membuatnya terasa seperti terbelah dua. ia tak kuat ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya.  
"AKHHHH...AAHHH...A-ANDWAE...AKHH..." tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar, air matanya terus mengalir rasa sakit ini sungguh menyiksa lahir dan batinnya, hal pertama yang ia rasakan badannya seperti remuk semua.  
sementara Sehun yang awalnya bergerak cepat, kini perlahan ia melambat saat melihat wajah menyedihkan Luhan basah tercampur antara air mata dan keringat.  
"Akhh..." ia terdiam melebarkan sedikit mata sipitnya, sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia perbuat telah menyakiti Luhan.  
'a-apa yang telah aku lakukan?.' batin Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. melihat Luhan seperti itu karena ulahnya. entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin berbuat lebih lagi.  
"Luhan." Sehun tak tahan ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh mungil Luhan, memeluk erat tubuh mungil ban rapuh itu. si mungil yang masih terisak kecil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.  
'apa yang terjadi padaku?, a-aku sudah menyakitinya...dengan tanganku sendiri...'  
'dia yang lemah tak berubah dari waktu itu hingga sekarang, tatapan itu kini hilang tergantikan oleh tatapannya yang penuh penderitaan, apa yang ku perbuat?, saat bertemu kembali dengannya aku malah melukainya.'  
'Luhan...mianhae...'  
Sehun membatin memeluk seerat mungkin Luhan, menenangkan si mungil yang tak berdaya itu.

.

.

.

 **~ No Money ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tatapan kosong Sehun terdiam duduk dipinggiran ranjang itu dalam keadaan yang berantakan, kemeja biru yang ia kenakan tampak kusut tak terkancing. memperlihatkan tubuh putih kurusnya. ia menoleh kebelakang kesosok mungil yang meringkuk lemah tak memakai apa pun. dengan sedikit bergetar, ada beberapa bekas luka memar di bagian tubuh mungil itu. Sehun beranjak mengambil piyama yang Luhan kenakan tadi dilantai. lalu memakaikannya ketubuh si mungil. menutupi tubuh mungil telanjang itu.  
"j-jebal...lepaskan a-aku..." Sehun menghela nafas menegakkan tubuhnya.  
"hahh, baiklah aku bisa saja melapaskanmu."  
"b-benarkah?." tanya Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kecil dan lemah.  
"tapi jika mereka dan sepupumu itu mengembalikan semua uangku, maka aku akan melapaskanmu." Luhan bangun duduk menatap sendu Sehun.  
"ini sudah perjanjiannya bukan, disurat itu sudah tertulis secara resmi, bisa dibatalkan dengan cara pengembalian, apa yang sudah disepakati, seperti uangku 120 milyar itu."  
"120 milyar yah...i-itu tidak mungkin." Luhan menunduk dengan wajah sedihnya itu.  
"jangan khawatir."  
"eh?."  
"kau bisa berkerja untukku, untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu dan sepupumu itu."  
"a-apa?."  
'apa yang ku katakan padanya?, tiba-tiba membuat sebuah kesepakatan seperti ini, tapi jika aku tak melakukannya ia bisa saja kembali kepada mereka, ahh...sial' batin Sehun menutup sejenak matanya.  
"karena disurat itu kau milikku, mari kita buat kesepakatan, kau bisa melunasi hutang-hutang itu padaku, tapi dengan cara..."

 **SRET**

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini. ia melemparkan uang ke arah Luhan. uang yang cukup banyak. berhamburan diranjang itu. si mungil hanya bisa menatap terkejut tak berkata apa pun.  
"serahkan semua tubuhmu padaku, kapan pun aku ingin menyentuhmu dan setiap kita bercinta aku akan membayarmu senilai 50 juta, dengan begitu hutangmu akan terlunasi." ujar Sehun tegas menatap Luhan intens, sedangkan Luhan lagi-lagi terdiam dengan wajah bengongnya.

.

.

.

.

 *** T.B.C ***

* * *

chap 02 update guys...

no komen deh, gw senang ternyata respon kalian untuk ff ini membuat gw bersemangat ^^

dan ini sdah lanjut yahh...

thanks review dari kalian

mian kalo chap ini rada anu/? gk hot dan apalah, chap ini ada beberapa percakapan yg gk sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, karena mang gw lebih pke ke bahasa gw sendiri ketimbang sesuain dengan yg aslinya...

jadi maklumin ja yah, kalo bahasa gw hancur dan gk bisa dipahami hehehee...

yo wess moga kalian suka, dan maaf belum bisa balas review kalian satu-persatu...

ntar lewat PM ja yahh

so see you next time ^^

 **salam : Xin**

 **12/08/15**


End file.
